


[HP AU] 那活下來的男孩[們] The boy[s] Who Survived

by heavenxme



Series: Good Omens HP AU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 黑魔王倒台了，被Young家的孩子用無人能理解的力量打敗了。魔法世界舉國狂歡，但事情還沒完。事情還沒完。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524030) by threemushroom. 

> 依舊感謝Threemushroom美圖的靈感啟發  
還有感謝鴨鴨的陪聊與鼓勵O3＜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章酷刑描述有，我討厭疼痛所以應該寫得不太好(?)不會太痛，但是…還是、警告一下。

**黑魔王倒台了。**

身為食死人，Crowley是第一群意識到這件事情的人們，他支起袖子看著自己光潔的上臂，不曉得自己的心情該是焦慮急切、或是鬆了一口氣。

當初上烙印的疼痛還記憶猶新，但是如今那標記已經消失了，徹徹底底的。

他不是很確定發生了什麼事，但他也不在乎。

Beelzebub的魔咒信使瘋狂的撞擊著自己的窗戶，他已經忽略整整一個小時，上過魔法的窗戶紋風不動，但窗外的信使卻越顯瘋狂。

已是深夜，要是再撞下去，也許會有誰…例如隔壁房的Aziraphale，會注意到。

他厭煩的開了窗，在信使拋下咆哮信消失後又在自己的房內施了個魔法──Beelzebub對黑魔王盡忠或許眾所皆知，但他可沒興趣讓他的咆哮把整座霍格華茲都驚醒。

他隱藏了這麼久，可不是為了在黑魔王倒台的那一刻被發現自己是食死人。

「**Crow****──****ley****！**」氣急敗壞的嗓音果不其然響動整間房間，能讓一向冷酷無情出名的地獄王子上氣不接下氣到甚至有些哽咽，果然也只有黑魔王的事。「**黑魔王****──****黑魔王****──****被抵禦了！消失了！那個****Young****家的男孩──**」

Crowley倏地坐直。

是的，他當然知道Young家的男孩，那個出生不過一歲的幼兒，Adam。

那個預言，那個他意外聽見的預言。那個他一開始不覺得有什麼大不了，卻引發黑魔王高度注意的預言。

也就是從那一刻開始，他從搖擺不定的懷疑中清醒，真正意識到自己的錯誤。

黑魔王跟那個Young家的孩子，發生了什麼事？

無論發生了什麼事，從自己的手臂來看，黑魔王都被抵禦了、摧毀了，如同預言所說。

_──那麼，_ _Young_ _一家還活著嗎？_

**「** **──** **你給的情報！你給的！！你讓他們對黑魔王做了什麼！** ** _Crowley_ ** **！！！！」**

咆哮信飆破了高音，彷彿無法再承受那樣的怒氣似的燃燒成灰燼。

但他無暇顧及。他聽見了腳步聲，不出幾秒就有人在門口搥著，如此激動且急迫。

他只來得及將咆哮信的焦痕與灰燼用魔法拂去，握緊了手中的魔杖。

「Crowley！」Aziraphale在門外大叫，他心頭一鬆──即使他知道好友身為與自己對立的鳳凰會一員。

「阿洛哈姆拉。」他無聲唸道，看著Aziraphale衝進自己房間，一頭金髮凌亂捲翹、臉上的表情卻如此喜悅。「Aziraphale，怎麼回事？」

「黑魔王──黑魔王──他消失了！他被打敗了！摧毀了！」

Crowley努力假裝出自己也是第一次聽到這個消息的驚訝表情。「…什麼？怎麼回事？」

「Young家的男孩！Young家的人…可憐的Young家夫婦都死了…天啊…那真的是太慘了…（Crowley覺得罪惡感彷彿石塊一般塞滿了他的胃，但他盡力在表面上不動聲色）…但是Adam！他活下來了！我們不知道他是怎麼做到的，但那個男孩抵禦了黑魔王！！」Aziraphale激動地抱緊了他，「天啊Crowley，我不知道…終於…這一切可以結束了…」

「…這真是、太好了，」Crowley開口，只覺得自己連喉嚨都塞滿了舊報紙似地乾澀，「終於結束了。」

他抱著懷中的Aziraphale，假裝自己一樣喜悅。但他瞥過自己掃到床下、Beelzebub咆哮信留下的灰燼，一個小小的聲音告訴他──這一切都還沒有結束。

他知道，他不知道為什麼就是知道。

※

人們愉快狂歡著，甚至連魔法部都沒怎麼取締魔法居民們過度使用魔法。反正記憶咒如此好用，麻瓜什麼也不會記得。

在這樣喜慶的日子，食死人們各個焦躁不安。那些隱藏身份的每個都神經兮兮的用眼神示意著彼此，把你的尾巴藏好、蓋好足跡、千萬別被準備秋後算帳的人群發現自己的身份。

Beelzebub寄出的那些憤怒的咆哮信還沒被打開就被燃燒殆盡，這讓這黑魔王最忠心的左右手整個瘋狂了。

「你們──這些──混帳！！**混帳！！**」原本的冷靜早已不翼而飛，他的眼神狂亂，在自己的家裡來回踱步，他不在乎自己會被魔法部逮捕，他不在乎。

他只知道，他最深愛的黑魔王──他最深愛的黑魔王失蹤了。

他在哪？在哪？Young家的男孩，無論他做了什麼，無論他對黑魔王造成了什麼痛苦──**他都要那個男孩付出代價**！

但是那個男孩被藏起來了！被那個老奸巨猾的Gabriel送出了魔法世界，無論鳳凰會跟魔法部施了什麼魔法，都讓Beelzebub無法靠近那個男孩生存的麻瓜世界的家，即使收養他的那兩個傢伙只是毫無用處、噁心低級的_麻瓜_。

這讓他狂怒的無法自抑。

「Beelzebub。」Dagon拉住他的手肘，「您必須得冷靜。」

「黑魔王下落不明，那些該死的叛徒們一個個都躲起來裝死──冷靜？我怎麼冷靜？！」

「黑魔王下落不明，但也許有人會知道他在哪裡。那些正氣師或鳳凰會的人，也許會知道一些什麼。」

正氣師、鳳凰會，黑魔王的敵人，給他們造成許多麻煩的人。

Beelzebub停下了憤怒的踱步。

「…是啊。」他的聲音因為怒吼而有些喑啞，卻逐漸染上了瘋狂的興奮，「沒錯、身為魔法部與鳳凰會的走狗，他們一定知道一些什麼、一定知道……」

「Young家的人死了，但是另一家人還活著呢。」Dagon輕聲說道，「黑魔王當初不是在這兩家人之間舉棋不定嗎……」

「沒錯、沒錯…」Beelzebub沉吟，黑色的魔力在他的身上飛舞，如同有毒的吸血蒼蠅。「總要有人為此付出代價…他們…都要為此付出代價……」

他回望Dagon，兩人從彼此的眼睛看見了怨毒的光。

「他們都要為此付出代價，Dagon。」Beelzebub低語，「那些阻礙黑魔王的人、都要付出代價。」

※

多日來的狂歡與審判，Crowley萬分慶幸自己一直都很小心的隱藏自己的身份，除了幾個高階食死人與黑魔王外從不以真面目示人。雖然Beelzebub也是知道自己身分的一員，但這地獄王子此時大概忙著逃亡，沒有時間跟魔法部通風報信──即使他真的報了，也沒有證據。

自己還會是安全的，他安慰自己。

所以一開始收到那封信時，他以為那只是Beelzebub又一次不死心的怒火。

但是那不是封咆哮信，這讓他忍不住有些好奇的拆了開。

_他們都該為此付出代價。_

_證明你的忠心。_

_Dowling_ _家。_

沒頭沒尾的信讓Crowley輕嗤了一聲，但隨即又皺起眉頭。

Dowling家…Dowling家……

他臉色一變。

_『抵禦過我三次未死的夫妻，七月出生的男孩_ _…_ _也只有_ _Young_ _家與_ _Dowling_ _家嗎？』黑魔王微微一笑，_ _Hastur_ _在他的眼前半跪，開心的像是要昏過去似的。『我該感謝你，_ _Hastur…_ _你提供給黑魔王的資料非常有用，而黑魔王從不吝嗇_ _……_ _』_

_化蛇的他悄悄掩在黑暗之中，覺得一陣噁心。_

_等到兩人獨處，他重新換化回人形，黑魔王似笑非笑的望著他。_

_『怎麼？_ _Crowley_ _，你不喜歡這個情報？』_

_『_ _…_ _如果知道是哪一家，你真的要去殺他們？為了殺一個嬰兒？』_

_『任何阻擋在我們面前的變因都該被除去，我以為你了解。』曾經的_ _Lucifer Morningstar_ _，現今無人敢直呼其名的黑魔王，在說起殺人從不眨眼，但以為自己早該習慣的_ _Crowley_ _卻寒毛直豎，『這情報還是你提供給我的，記得嗎？』_

_他的心臟緊縮了起來。_

_『那麼、究竟是哪家呢_ _……_ _』_

Crowley撲向自己隱藏在牆後的保險櫃，並從中挖出了一個麻瓜電台。

自從知道黑魔王是認真的要追殺一個孩子，他就再也無法蒙蔽自己，告訴自己現在所造成的傷害都是「必要之惡」。

他開始努力鑽空子、想要試著阻撓黑魔王的瘋狂。從和Aziraphale聊天的過程中，他聽說了鳳凰會有人正在蒐集情報。他偷偷想了個辦法和對方接上線，透過麻瓜電台洩漏情報──但是自從黑魔王倒台後，他就不再從那人的秘密通訊裡接收過任何消息。

無論他怎麼努力嘗試，他們賴以連絡的通訊電台依舊悄然無聲。

他不知道自己能怎麼和Aziraphale解釋，但是除了Aziraphale他也不曉得還有誰他能信任。

他匆匆忙忙的衝去了圖書館，Aziraphale並不在那，他衝去了好友的房間，房內也空無一人。

而他看見Aziraphale留在桌邊的紙條。

那是一張讓他全身血液倒流的紙條。

* * *

_如果是_ _Gabriel_ _，不，圖書館不放色情書刊。_

_如果是_ _Michael_ _，我已經把需要添購的圖書清單放在你桌上了，距離學期結束還有幾個月，麻煩你快點和華麗與污痕訂書。_

_如果是_ _Crowley_ _，我去找_ _Harriet_ _了。晚上八點我會在_ _Ritz_ _跟你碰頭。_

* * *

Harriet，Harriet** Dowling**。

不。

Crowley覺得絕望爬上脊背，狠狠掐住他的咽喉奪去了他的呼吸。

_不不不不不_，**不**。

他知道自己毫無選擇了。

※

Harriet Dowling已經尖叫到沒有聲音，而她的丈夫Thaddeus Dowling連同椅子一起倒在地上，大片鮮血覆蓋著他身邊四周，生死未卜。

「說話啊、說話啊、你怎麼不說話呢？_咒咒虐！_」Ligur大笑著將魔杖指在Harriet的喉嚨上施咒，如果不是因為四肢都被綁緊在椅子上，她的肢體肯定已經扭曲變型，她的唇瓣滿是鮮血與咬痕，頭後仰到幾乎要折斷頸骨的地步，除了絲絲作響的抽氣聲顯示她仍在劇烈的痛苦中，她一點聲音都發不出來了。

另一頭的Aziraphale絞扭著手腕，寶藍色的眼睛滿是痛苦、被堵住的嘴發出了掙扎的咿唔聲，但是Hastur的魔杖危險的戳在他的額際。

「嘿嘿嘿…噓、噓，不要急，等他們結束就換你了。」Hastur黝黑的眼睛滿是愉快，「說起來你也真倒楣啊，什麼時候不來找他們，這時候來拜訪？你要是沒出現的話我們還真沒打算去找你麻煩呢…Crowley怎麼就沒把你看好？」

「別提他。」Beelzebub漫不經心的揮了揮手，一坨漂浮在空中的綢布隨之轉起了圈，本來還在痛苦中被受折磨、連聲音都已經嘶啞的Harriet突地瞪大眼睛，瘋狂的在椅子上掙扎出更多血痕，「給他太多機會，現在可是表達忠心最好的時機…居然毫無音訊，可惡的叛徒！」

「喔對呢，你不知道這個消息吧？連我都是剛剛才知道呢。」Hastur對著Aziraphale蒼白的臉色咧嘴大笑，「沒錯，你那個男朋友Crowley可是我們的一員呢──驚喜嗎？身為鳳凰會的你，大概沒想到他居然是我們的一份子吧？  
「那條毒蛇真是擅長背叛呢，先是背叛你跑去家入食死人，然後又背叛我們在黑魔王倒台後避不見面──噢、然後呢？現在又背叛你了嗎？他沒告訴你他是食死人這件事？」

與此同時，在空中飄浮轉圈的布發出了陣陣微弱的嬰兒哭泣聲。

「War…」Harriet的喉嚨發出細細氣音，「War…」

「原來妳還能出聲啊。」Beelzebub從椅子中站起，將手中銀色刀刃往Harriet的喉嚨一蹭，上頭沾著的毒液立刻席捲了這個正氣師的全身，「那怎麼剛才問妳問題不開口？黑魔王在哪裡？我問妳，**黑魔王在哪裡？_咒咒虐！_**」

Harriet的喉嚨咯咯作響，她的眼神緊緊盯著空中哭泣的布塊，毒藥與不赦咒的折磨終於剪斷了她最後的神經，她發出了無聲卻又絕望痛苦的尖叫。

「她也不行了，Beelzebub。」Dagon檢查了下Harriet微張的眼睛，搖了搖頭。

「真是無趣。再怎麼說也曾經是黑魔王高度關注的人…居然這麼不堪一擊。」將Harriet如同破布娃娃一般地丟棄到她丈夫身邊，Beelzebub冷灰色的眼睛緩緩移到了Aziraphale的身上，「希望你不要太令我們失望啊，圖書館員。」

Aziraphale的臉色仍舊蒼白，但那對寶藍色的眼睛毫不畏懼的回瞪回去，彷彿燒著熾藍的火焰。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale與Dowling一家被抓了，Crowley沒有時間也沒有選擇，只能向Gabriel求援。  
但是、當然，Gabriel不會放過這麼好的機會當個渾蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是有一點點酷刑折磨的描寫，但是真的很少很不痛（吧

「你要我們怎麼相信你？」似笑非笑地敲著辦公桌，另一手拿著Beelzebub的信，Gabriel打量著眼前一身黑的Crowley。

天知道他想抓Crowley想多久了。

他一直都堅信，Crowley絕對是食死人，但Crowley就如同他還在學時就得到的綽號──_毒蛇_──一般，非常滑頭，總是嘶嘶嘲笑著自己然後悠然地溜走，一點痕跡都抓不到。

從來沒有人能證明Crowley是食死人的一員，直到現在。

站在自己面前，告訴自己，他是食死人的一員。

「他們抓了Aziraphale。」Crowley咬牙切齒的說著，如果可以，他不想來找Gabriel──但是沒有時間了。

他不知道Beelzebub在Dowling家多久了，他不知道Aziraphale陷入那樣的情況多久了。他沒有時間浪費，只能來找這個假清高的混帳。

但Gabriel就是要證明自己可以多混帳。

「喔…Aziraphale。我們親愛的圖書館員。」Gabriel氣定神閒地笑著，「是了，你們關係是蠻好的。但那又如何呢？也許Aziraphale也是叛徒，畢竟他跟你那麼好。」

Crowley整個驚跳起來，「**你明明知道他不是！**」

「是，我知道他不是。但是那又如何呢？」看著氣急敗壞的Crowley，Gabriel一臉愉悅，「你是食死人，我可以先將你逮捕，然後再去逮捕那些擅闖Dowling家的食死人…沒事，我不急。至於Aziraphale…」他一臉做作的惋惜，「身為鳳凰會，他也早該有心理準備了。**繩繩禁**。」他變化出繩索，將還打算對他大吼大叫的Crowley緊緊綁縛住。「那麼現在，麻煩你在這裡好好待好…我有幾個魔法部的人要聯絡。我相信他們將會非常期待看到你。」

Crowley簡直不能再痛恨這個微笑的渾蛋。

他躺在地上，用他最怨毒的眼神瞪著這個悠閒踱步而出的副校長，但回應他的只有沉重的關門聲。

可以的話，他一、定、要、宰了這個道貌岸然的王八蛋！

──但無論如何，他真的沒有時間可以浪費了。

只要能救Aziraphale，他不介意被抓，但在魔法部趕到之前，可能Dowling夫婦跟Aziraphale都已經命喪九泉。

瞇起金黃色的眼眸，Crowley深吸口氣。他的身形開始扭曲、變形、幻化──一條黑背紅腹的大蛇在繩索之間滑過，掙脫了層層綁縛。

他看著空無一人的辦公室，不知道自己還能再向誰求助。Michael跟Uriel只是一群為Gabriel作倀的渾球，根本不可能協助他──搞不好他們現在還在往這間辦公室邁進，等著要幫那個微笑渾蛋看住自己。

他轉頭，看到那些對著自己好奇打量的畫像，只有一個畫像是空的。

「…你真的打算什麼都不做嗎？」Crowley的聲音幾乎絕望，他不認為那個把學校隨手一丟扔給Gabriel管的傢伙會理會自己，但他真的無法可想，「那是Aziraphale，你真的什麼都不打算做嗎？」

其他畫像、那些歷代校長的畫像，全部都不約而同的盯視著那空蕩蕩的畫框。

連聲音也沒有。

Crowley恨恨地抹了抹臉，無所謂，他從來不抱希望。從很久以前就不曾期待過，現在自然更不會失望。

他從Gabriel辦公室爐火旁的盒子抓出一把翠綠色的粉末，綠色爐火隨著粉末的投擲瞬間燃起，他毫不猶豫地踏進火焰。

_撐住，__Aziraphale_。Crowley在心底祈求著。_別死在我不知道的地方，你答應我過的_。

他的身影消失在綠色光影之中，除了地上的繩索外一點痕跡也沒留下。

※

Aziraphale知道不赦咒。只要有認真修過黑魔法防禦課程，不要太打混，任誰都會知道不赦咒是哪些咒語，還有為什麼他們是不赦咒。

但他從不知道酷刑咒原來這麼_痛_。

那不知道是第幾次施虐之間的空檔，他痛得整個人都彷彿泡在灼燒的水中，他可以聽見Hastur得意的狂笑，還有Beelzebub冷厲的嗓音，但他的腦袋彷彿腫了數倍大，耳朵裡迴盪著耳鳴，怎麼也聽不清。

有什麼東西在他的四肢上流淌，他過了好一會才從自己模糊的視線裡看見了紅色的血液──有人割傷了他，流的血讓他足夠虛弱但又不至於致命。如此精準，他猜大概是Ligur的手筆。

很冷，很痛，但連痛都開始麻木。

「休息夠了嗎？」Beelzebub微笑，「你是我們僅剩的了，可別跟Dowling他們一樣那麼快就完蛋，我們還指望你回答問題呢。」

「…我…說了。」他費力的擠出字句，舌頭因為疼痛早就不聽使喚，這讓他的唾液無法控制地流淌到下巴，因而帶來一陣刺痛的暖意，「我們沒有人知道Young家的男孩、是…怎麼做的，更不知道_Lucifer Morningstar_…」

一個拳頭狠狠招呼上了他的右臉，快到Aziraphale來不及咬緊牙關，咬破了臉頰內側。

但那也不會是唯一的傷口，早在更早之前酷刑咒的折磨中，他就已經將自己口腔內所有能咬的軟肉都留下了泛著血絲的咬痕。

「別用你那低賤的嘴巴呼喚黑魔王的名諱。」Beelzebub嫌惡地將自己的手抹上了肩膀，「讓人噁心。」

「我可以繼續了嗎？Beelzebub大人？」Hastur的魔杖指著Aziraphale，滿臉期待。

Beelzebub點頭示意，Aziraphale緊繃起身體。

**「咒咒虐！」**

疼痛再度席捲。

也許是痛得太過厲害，Aziraphale覺得自已似乎產生了幻覺，他似乎看見一小撮暗綠色的火焰不起眼地閃爍，而一條黑色繩形的東西從火焰中緩緩爬出。

那東西看起來如此熟悉，看起來真像Crowley時常幻化的黑色大蛇，緩緩滑過角落，隱入黑暗。

又一波的痛苦襲來，Aziraphale無法抑止地尖叫著，再一回神，那條大蛇幻覺已經不在。

Crowley。他意識模糊地想著。_Crowley__。_

他想起了他們的晚餐之約。

Ritz很難訂位，為了不破壞規定，他還問了Crowley要怎麼使用麻瓜的電話，很艱難地訂到了位置。

真可惜啊，聽說Ritz的麻瓜美食非常好吃，他老是看著那些食物的照片流口水，一直很期待能去吃吃看。

自己永遠不會到了。Crowley會有多難過？

「你們玩得滿開心啊，看來我遲到了。」

除了被綑綁倒地的Dowling夫婦，以及意識模糊的Aziraphale，在場所有人都被毫無預警出現的聲音驚跳了起來。

Crowley不知何時出現在他們的身後，依舊穿著一襲黑袍，臉上的表情看起來輕鬆又隨意。

「Crowley！你居然…居然還敢出現在我們面前！」Hastur僅僅錯愕一瞬，隨後大吼了起來。

「我怎麼就不敢了？」斜靠著牆，Crowley微笑，「Lord Beelzebub親自發函邀約呢，我不就來了嗎？」

「…你來幫忙？」Ligur一臉的懷疑，「拖這麼久，你搞哪去了？」

「你們還記得我是在霍格華茲工作當臥底的嗎？」Crowley翻白眼，輕蔑的說，「Gabriel盯我盯得很緊，就巴不得抓我的辮子…我總得找個好理由好機會才能過來吧。」

「誰還在乎那些。」Dagon冷聲道，「黑魔王都已經失蹤不知道多久…我們該做的就是想辦法去找他的下落，誰還管什麼霍格華茲？」

又是一個白眼，「是啊是啊，說得沒錯，黑魔王的下落當然重要──但你們真沒想過，也許鳳凰會那幫人，例如Gabriel，甚至是…上面那一位，有可能有更多情報嗎？比起在這裡虐待這些啥都不知道的小角色？」

「…先不說Gabriel有多討厭我們…包括你，你真覺得『那傢伙』…當了這麼多年甩手掌櫃，真會出現跟你說些什麼有用的情報嗎？」Beelzebub冷笑，「少裝模作樣，毒蛇，如果不是這個圖書館員在這裡，你今晚會過來？」

狀似不在乎地掃了Aziraphale一眼，Crowley金黃色的眼睛暗了一暗，但他很快兩手一攤，「我只知道你們來Dowling家，我可不知道他會在這裡。」

一室寂靜。所有在場的食死人都在默默思量Crowley言語中的真實性與合理性。

「…我不相信你。」Hastur低語，「證明給我們看。」

「行啊。要我怎麼做？」

「殺了他。」Ligur低吼，但在接觸到Beelzebub的眼神時他又瑟縮了下改口，「我是說，**刑求他**！」

「你是不是根本沒聽懂我剛剛說的話？」Crowley一臉不耐，「我說了，與其在這裡虐待這些小角色，還不如讓我在霍格華茲繼續做臥底，從Gabriel那裡套出情報更有效不是？沒錯，Gabriel不信任我，但基於你們在這裡所做的事情──挺不賴的，還剛好幫我省了點力──我可以從這裡接手，對Aziraphale用蠻橫咒來控制他──」

「噢不，我們沒有要他給我們更多情報。但沒錯，你的確可以從這裡接手。」Dagon微笑，「我們只是要看你對黑魔王有多忠心而已。刑求他，Crowley。」

所有人都緊盯著他，手中緊握著魔杖，只要Crowley有任何一點不規矩，四道索命咒絕對毫不猶豫的擊向他。

Crowley沉默許久，久到Beelzebub幾乎要失去耐心。「Then？」

「…If you said so，Lord Beelzebub。」姿態浮誇的半彎下腰做了個行禮，Crowley的臉被掩蓋在黑色的斗篷下，誰也看不清。「但基於我對Aziraphale的了解，不介意我給他做個檢查，確定他沒有任何可以抵抗我的力量吧？──當然，」在Hastur開口抗議前，Crowley堵住了他的話，「這要在您的監視之下，地獄公爵。」

Aziraphale不知道現在的情況。

他只知道一直折磨自己的酷刑停止了──暫停了，但疼痛的餘波仍在，痛得他沒辦法集中注意力、也沒辦法思考。他可以感覺到血液裡還有一些東西從內部燒灼折磨著他，或許是他們用在Harriet身上的毒藥，他的意識一直不斷的散開又聚攏。

有人在碰他，他咬緊牙關，以為又是一波新的折磨，但那狀似檢查的觸碰卻非常輕柔。

_  
Aziraphale…_

  
那是很微小到幾乎無法聽清的呼喚，如果不是因為離他這麼近的話。

_  
撐住_ _…Aziraphale…_

  
他勉力睜開腫脹的眼睛，模糊的視野裡看到了紅色頭髮與一雙滿溢金黃與關心的眼睛。

Crowley…？

_  
Aziraphale…_ _不要說話_ _…_ _我說走、你就走，知道嗎_ _…_

  
有什麼東西塞進他近乎麻木的手掌，他差點要握不住它。

_  
我數到三_ _──_

「檢查夠了嗎？」

「當然。」舉起雙手，Crowley一臉無辜，「凡事只是想確認一下，better safe than sorry對吧？那麼…」他輕輕扭轉手腕，將魔杖對準了Aziraphale。「準備開始了。1、2──」

他倏地一笑，魔杖瞬間抬高對準了房間內的光源

「**3**。」

隨著破碎的玻璃飛濺，本來還被困在椅子上的Aziraphale連人帶椅像是被什麼黑洞吸住，突然消失不見。Ligur、Hastur發出了高頻率的尖叫，Beelzebub與Dagon憤怒地對原本Aziraphale的位置發出綠色的光束，一切都陷入了黑暗。

Crowley再度化成大蛇，透過蛇的感官小心滑過了那些還看不清房間、到處踩踏的腳。他可以看見倒在地上的Dowling夫婦，他們還有體溫、還有幾乎察覺不到的呼吸、他看見了不遠處一團布塊在輕微扭動，也還有著生命跡象。_Dowling__一家都還活著_，但他現在不能分心，他得在光源回來之前藏好才能伺機而動──

**「你知道黑魔王對真正忠心於他的人，是很樂意以他的信任回報的嗎？」**

蒼蠅嗡鳴的聲音離他如此之近，讓不泛冷汗的蛇身驚恐的一顫。

在他來得及反擊以前，一隻手、一隻冰冷無情、有什麼在上頭蠕動的手，已經掐起他的頸子，逼著他回復原本的人形。

Beelzebub掐著他的脖子，眼神裡閃爍著光，「黑魔王早就告訴我了，你那點小祕密──你沒想到他對我這麼信任吧，嗯？」

Dagon、Hastur與Ligur已經從一片忙亂中重新施咒將光源帶回房間，一臉崇拜地望著抓住Crowley的Beelzebub。

「啊、是的，你那點還滿有用的小祕密。」Beelzebub微笑，手上爬著白胖的蛆蟲，一落地後快速地化為褐色的蛹，又在極短的時間內破蛹而出、化為黑色的蒼蠅在他身旁圍繞。「你以為只有你自己知道？只有黑魔王知道？真是太可惜了…我們曾經幾乎要信任你了。」

「你放走了我們要你折磨的對象，**你背叛了黑魔王**──需要我告訴你，叛徒的下場會是如何嗎？」

他無法呼吸，也無法化蛇逃走。

撕抓的手越來越無力，意識也開始逐漸遠離。

他本能的試圖吞咽著無法進入氣管的氣體，覺得自己離死亡越來越近。

_至少__Aziraphale__會是安全的_。意識漸漸空白的同時，他想著。

但他聽見了一個聲音。

**爆炸聲。**

他被摔到了地上。

「該死的正氣師！！！！！」在他斷斷續續的咳嗽，快要被猛地湧入的新鮮空氣嗆死時，Crowley聽見Beelzebub憤怒的大吼。

他也聽見Hastur驚恐的尖叫、Ligur徒勞無功的掙扎、還有Dagon尖聲喊著Beelzebub的聲音。

他壓著脖子，感覺到那些魔法幻化的蛆蟲已經從身上退開，但還是留下了腫脹的瘀痕與抓痕。

「這可真不是好看的景象啊！」在哪都無法錯認的奇特腔調，Crowley嗆咳著抬起頭，看見了老Shadwell帶領著一幫正氣師衝進房子裡。一場大戰就此在浙狹小的空間裡展開。咒語橫飛的光芒互相擊中又互相彈開，「你要是我們的人，就把傷者帶走！」老Shadwell對著Crowley大吼，隨即又對著Hastur下了一道咒語，漂亮地在對方臉上劃出一道長長的血痕。

Crowley想也沒想，就直撲到了角落那幾乎不隱起注意的布團上，裡面層層包著一個被下咒而昏睡的嬰兒。要在戰場中抓住昏迷半死的Dowling夫妻的確困難了點，但Crowley還是艱難地做到了。

「快點啊你這小子！快點帶走他們！」Shadwell對他大叫，隨後扔了一個破掉的牛奶瓶給Crowley，差點扎穿了他的手。「五秒鐘！你快點！」

「**你有看到這有多困難嗎？！**」Crowley不甘示弱的回吼。一道綠色的魔咒幾乎要擦過他的頸子，他用盡力氣才把自己的身體扳低閃過。

「Crow──ley！！！！」Beelzebub衝來，他的臉上滿是瘋狂的怒火，他舉高了自己的魔杖──如果他要發出的不是索命咒，Crowley一定會非常驚訝。

但他已經抓緊了Dowling一家，以及手中的港口鑰。

** **「So long，sucker！」** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale終於脫離險境，但等他醒來的並不是好消息。

他睜開眼，先是一片混沌，以及輕飄飄的暈眩感。

他不是很確定自己在哪裡，試圖移動時卻覺得身體非常沈重。他隱約可以看見一些模糊的白色人影在四周走動著，他們的腳步很輕，聲音也小的近乎細語。

_酷刑咒_、_致幻魔藥_、_吐真劑、藥劑過量後遺症_幾個詞飄進他的耳內，而他花了好一會才知道那些是什麼意思。

「你醒了嗎？」一名治療師注意到了他，「感覺怎麼樣？」

他試圖開口，卻覺得嘴唇麻木、喉嚨乾澀疼痛，「我⋯⋯」他的聲音十分粗嘎，「我有過更好的時候。」

治療師溫柔一笑，輕輕一招手將一個記事板招了過來，「我接下來要問你幾個問題，好嗎？請你盡其所能的回答我。」

講話感覺異常費勁，但他配合的點點頭。

治療師問了他一些簡單的身家問題，諸如他自己的姓名、職業、父母姓名、與手足數量，那些都是很簡單的問題，但他卻覺得回想與回答都莫名困難，好像自己的腦袋被施了一百個昏擊咒，還沒從昏眩中清醒過來。

「我⋯我在⋯⋯？」

「你在聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，Aziraphale。」輕柔地翻弄他的眼瞼並檢查他的脈搏，治療師低聲道，「三天前，你從一段殘酷的酷刑中被救出——但是你的運氣很好，目前看來都是可以恢復的傷。雖然我們還需要一段時間的檢查與觀察，但看來只要安靜休養就有很大機會能恢復如初，不會有任何永久性的傷害。」

隨著麻醉魔藥效果漸褪，疼痛開始慢慢從傷處蔓延，但同時思緒中的灰紗也被慢慢揭起，越見清晰。

在Dowling家那慘無人道的對待再度浮現，痛苦的記憶讓他本就憔悴的臉色更為蒼白。

「Dowling一家⋯⋯」

治療師臉色微變，略顯為難，但是她很快又將情緒隱去。「抱歉，Aziraphle，事關其他病人隱私，我不能告訴你。你現在該做的就是好好休息。」

治療師又招手，一杯略帶辛辣氣味的紫色魔藥就漂浮了過來，但Aziraphale固執地搖搖頭。

「Crow……Crowley呢？」

雖然當時已經神智不清，但他很確定Crowley當時也在。他很確定自己如今會在聖蒙果接受治療，是因為Crowley來救他。但是好友沒有在病床前像以往那樣等自己清醒。

_Something’s wrong_ _。_

治療師還想開口安撫，但卻被一陣腳步聲打斷。

「Aziraphale！」Anathema與Newt快步踏進了病房。「聖蒙果醫院通知我們說你醒了，我們立刻就趕過來了⋯⋯天啊。」Anathema著急的打量著他的臉，那些痊癒的傷痕仍有些泛紅，讓她不敢伸手碰觸，「你感覺怎麼樣？」

「不好。」從骨子裡燒出來的疼痛越來越劇烈了，但是Aziraphale有更重要的事情要專注，「Anathema，Crowley呢？」

Anathema跟Newt交換了個視線，「你先喝藥吧，Aziraphale，酷刑咒加魔藥不是開玩笑的，你喝了藥會比較舒服一點⋯⋯」

「Crowley呢。」

Anathema的表情非常無措，她看了眼旁邊還拿著魔藥的治療師，「Aziraphale，你真的應該先喝藥⋯你喝完藥我們再討論，好不好？」

「Anathema，**Crowley****呢？**」

「他在阿茲卡班。」無視妻子的眼神警告，Newt開口了，「Gabriel知道他是食死人，在曉得你被送到聖蒙果魔法醫院後，他就直接在這裡守株待兔，把帶著Dowling一家傳送過來的Crowley當場逮捕了。」

_阿茲卡班_。

Aziraphale只覺得全身一冷。

「Harriet…Harriet呢？還有Thaddeus…Warlock…」

「…Warlock沒事，他被送去他的外公外婆家了。」放棄地嘆了口氣，Anathema接過治療師手中的魔藥，溫和有禮的請對方離開病房（「他需要休息！」治療師離開房間前擔心的這麼叮囑著）。「Dowling夫婦…」她咬著唇斟酌用字，「Aziraphale，聽我說，你受折磨的時間沒有他們長，而且還在搶救的黃金時間內就被送來醫院。但是…他們的運氣沒有你好……」

剛才褪去的暈眩感瞬間又擊中了他。

「他們…死了？」

「不，Aziraphale，他們還活著。」Anathema悲傷地說道，「但他們的神智…被毀了。他們現在在符咒傷害科的特別病房，聖蒙果說他們會繼續長期治療⋯他們在未來會有機會慢慢進步，但是⋯⋯」

特別病房是給長久損傷、恢復機率微乎其微的病人所住。

Azirapahle的呼吸哽住了。

「這不是你的錯，你自己都被酷刑折磨…你能怎麼辦？拜託你，你真的要好好休息了。」

「⋯⋯不行。」甩了甩頭，他感覺體溫因為疼痛開始慢慢飆高，但這也幫助他保持清醒與清晰的思緒，「Crowley在阿茲卡班，我得救他。」

他或許對Dowling一家已經無能為力，但他還可以救Crowley。

阿茲卡班是什麼樣的地方，他知道，而他絕對不會讓為了救他而曝光身分、最好的好友待在那裡。

「說什麼呢，他自己向Gabriel親口承認是食死人，你怎麼幫他？你得靜養…」

「我要找Agnes。」Aziraphale抓住Anathema，「我得靠你，還有Madam Tracy。」  
「幫我。」

※

牆壁上的劃痕告訴Crowley，他已經來這個冰冷潮濕的監獄一周了。

每次催狂魔飄過，他都覺得自己更冷、更痛苦。許多負面的聲音在腦子裡叫囂，逼得他不斷回憶那些不快樂的記憶。

_死掉的玫瑰、第一次化蛇失敗造成他雙眼燒灼的痛楚、父母離家道別的背影、一臉抱歉的正氣師老_ _Shadwell_ _、父母的屍體、笑著說要殺死_ _Adam_ _的_ _Lucifer Morningstar_ _、流血的_ _Aziraphale_

  
Aziraphale還活著嗎？_他死了嗎？_

被關在這裡，他完全得不到任何資訊，只能每天每夜跟在腦中Aziraphale已死的想像博鬥。他耙抓著髒污的紅髮，快要被自己生動的想像逼死。

他已經來了七天？怎麼可能有七天？怎麼可能只有七天？

他們說，他與Beelzebub等人有一場公開審判等著他們。

他們說，人們對於Dowling一家遭受的折磨非常憤怒，這場公開審判是必須的。

一開始他對此嗤之以鼻，但僅僅幾天…他發現自己居然有那麼一點期待。

只要能離開這裡，就算等待他的是審判、甚至是催狂魔之吻的判決，只要能離開這裡。

至少、也許他能知道Aziraphale是否安好。

他將自己蜷縮起來，縮在牢籠的小小角落，被每一次Aziraphale出現在腦海裡的記憶挑痛了神經。Aziraphale的笑容、Aziraphale專注看著他照顧植物、Aziraphale驚喜地看著他化蛇……

催狂魔來了，斗蓬底下的嘴巴在空中貪婪的吸吮。

Aziraphale的笑容逐漸在腦中淡去，微笑垮下，嘴角汨汨流出鮮血，總是溫暖的寶藍色眼睛只剩一片虛無，沒有呼吸，如此冰冷的和他父母屍體並排。

「_不不不不不不_……」

**Somebody killed his best friend** **。**

腳步聲。

那些或瘋或狂的囚犯都被自己的絕望囚在了意識深處，沒有人注意到訪客來臨。阿茲卡班的獄卒們飄近，但又忌憚著來人發著銀光的護法，保持了一定的距離。

「這裡怎麼看起來還是這麼糟…當初選這裡當巫師監獄的人真是喪心病狂。」

銀色的緬因貓優雅的掃掃尾巴，每當牠發出貓叫或警告的嘶聲，那些試圖靠近的催狂魔就會退得更遠一點。

牠輕巧的跳進了Crowley所在的牢獄，用看似蓬鬆但實質虛無的身體在角落的Crowley身上蹭了一圈。

暖意回到了Crowley的身上。

他終於有力氣抬頭，望向眼前的女巫。

「……Agnes？」

「嗨，死小孩。」

「…你在這幹嘛？」腦袋開始緩慢的從滿滿血與屍體的想像中回神，Crowley花了一番力氣才沒在這個女巫面前哽咽，「神秘部門不好玩，打算來當當阿茲卡班獄長？」

「哈、哈、哈，很好笑。」放棄了找一塊乾淨的地方坐下的打算，Agnes示意了身旁的人開門，幾個催狂魔不高興的發出詭異聲音，但又忌憚著那只虎視眈眈、美麗的銀貓不敢靠近。「叫你好好上預言課你不聽，吃到苦頭了吧。你有乖乖聽課就應該會知道，隨便散播不完整的預言是件多危險的事。」

「你把我的預言學當掉了，記得嗎。」

「簡直再正確不過了。」Agnes嘆氣，「但你沒學到教訓，簡直是我資質最差的學生。」

Crowley暗暗咬牙，以前Agnes還在校任職預言學教授時就常常為了預言的可信度與他針鋒相對，現在成了神秘部門部長，還是這麼惹人討厭。

「──所以，你來幹什麼的？」

「噢，帶給你一些消息啊，我想預言家日報大概沒有派送到這吧？」隨手砸了七天份報紙在他頭上，Agnes咧嘴對著齜牙的Crowley一笑，「你們的名字沒上榜，上頭決定說要等審判日再給群眾一個驚喜。至於審判日…_擇期待議_。」

Crowley冷笑，「驚喜」這個想法聽起來就像是Gabriel的手筆。能夠一口氣舉報這麼多食死人，這個王八蛋一定很得意。他倒是很意外他們沒有被立刻審判──沒想到那傢伙在此時還生了耐心。

他翻開了最新的報紙，卻在看見頭版時倒吸一口氣。

  
那躺在病床上虛弱揮著手微笑的人，他永遠不可能錯認。

  
「…畢竟除了正氣師的證詞之外，能清醒證明你們有罪的被害者的指認更能煽動人心吧。」Agnes嘲弄的笑笑，「可惜啊，醒來的人大概不是他最希望的人選。」

Crowley什麼都沒有聽見。

_他活著。_

**Aziraphale** **活著。**

連日來的噩夢與沉重終於得以消散，他緊握著手中報紙，覺得自己在這麼多日後終於得以呼吸。

他的快樂散發出甜美的氣味，圍繞在策催狂魔們差點就要暴動，但在緬因銀貓與其他神秘部門人員與正氣師的護法威嚇之下，牠們非常不甘願地在護法範圍外遊蕩，發出類似尖叫的聲音。

「……謝謝。」他珍惜的將頭版看了又看，黑白照片中的人對他回以微笑。Crowley慢慢回翻過去幾天的報紙，看著那些吹捧著Aziraphale的言論、憐憫Dowling一家的文章、以及詳實告知Aziraphale恢復意識的報導。

「別急著謝。」Agnes戳他的頭，「就像我剛才說的，你闖大禍了孩子。Gabirel可不會因為你自己主動招認食死人的身分就坦白從寬，Shadwell雖然一直證明你在現場是想幫助Dowling一家──完全符合Aziraphale的證詞，但他可沒那麼容易要放過你。更何況Hastur為了不受催狂魔之吻已經告訴魔法部，會造成Young家被追殺的預言是來自於你。」

Crowley聳肩，這些事情他早就知道，甚至在少數能保持清醒的時刻細細想過，他也很難想出自己能有任何機會逃過這次審判──即使他是真心的想救出Dowling一家，身為食死人做過的事情並不會因為這一時之善改變。更何況_Young__家_……

一想到Young一家人，他覺得自己彷彿胃部被狠狠揍了一拳。

「所以我叫你學好預言學。」用力的再戳了戳那雜亂的紅色頭髮，Agnes一臉恨鐵不成鋼。

「但你運氣真好，你有個願意為了你不顧一切的朋友。」


	4. Chapter 4

治療師很想翻白眼、也很想生氣，但是面對幾位魔法部官員與幾位舉報食死人的功臣們，她只能嚥下自己對病人的關心，忍著不把所有人趕出去。

Aziraphale的臉色非常蒼白，他現在還能保持清醒完全是靠幾位治療師與Anathema給他調製的魔藥，他知道這會讓他需要在多待在醫院一些時日，但他無所謂。

所有人都沉默地等待著什麼。

「其實我看不出這有何必要。」Gabriel微笑，只有幾位同事（包括Aziraphale）可以看出底下猙獰的不滿，「身為食死人，同樣出現在犯罪現場，我不知道公開審判有什麼好討論的？如果他無罪，公開審判自然會還他清白。」

「他的確是食死人，但他也的確試圖拯救Dolwing一家和我，光憑食死人身分在群眾面前曝光，就足夠讓他陷入危險──你明明知道，Gabriel。」Aziraphale毫不客氣地回應，寶藍色眼睛在那張憔悴的臉上看起來格外大、格外燙，「看在梅林的分上，我們是好人！不是**隨隨便便就把人推出去公審被石頭砸死的混帳**！」

「如果我是推人出去公審的混帳，他的名字還有跟你的關係現在已經是預言家日報的八卦小報之一。」Gabriel笑得更開（同時也代表更危險），「你這麼坦護他，你早就知道他是食死人？你知情不報？還是你也是叛徒的一份子？」

「為了真正的良善與正義──」

「_去他的良善與正義_，我是鳳凰會他媽的執行人！**我就是正義的一方**！」

「嘿！嘿嘿嘿！」魔法部部長終於能開口，雖然他始終不懂自己為什麼會莫名其妙被夾在雙方之間。「冷靜點兩位！同樣身為英雄，這樣對著對方大吼實在太難看了！我們是同一邊的不是嗎？」

「**請不要對我的病人大吼！**」治療師終於也爆炸了，「**他還在接受治療、他很虛弱！還有這裡是醫院！！**」

一室安靜。

叩叩。敲門聲響，門隨後就打開，伴隨著Shadwell的獨家口音與大嗓門。

「嘿──人帶來啦！就在這裡！是說我們在走廊就聽到你們在大吼大叫，我還以為這裡是醫院要輕聲細語？」

Agnes扶額，「你快閉嘴，治療師要把你趕出去了。」

一臉困惑地掃視尷尬安靜的病房空間，Shadwell雖然還沒搞清楚狀況，但看到治療師彷彿要噴火的眼睛，也立馬識相的降下聲量，把夾在自己與Agnes中間的人推進房間，輕手輕腳關上門。

Aziraphale原本還蒼白的臉頰立刻染上紅暈，眼中本來還燃燒著的藍色火焰瞬間平靜成了一汪海洋。

_那是_ ** _Crowley_ ** _。_

「…好了，所需要的人員都到齊了。」Michael輕柔地笑笑，聲音中的虛偽讓人起了陣陣雞皮疙瘩。「就按照你所要求的，Aziraphale。在公開審判前，你要求將人犯帶到這裡，你想說什麼？」

在靜靜打量過Crowley上下，確保除了一身狼狽外沒有其他的傷害後，Aziraphale輕噓一口氣。

Crowley毫不意外地避開了他的視線，這令人難過，但也在自己預測之中。

說來有點自大，但他太了解Crowley…也太了解自己對Crowley的重要性。

但是，my dear，Aziraphale苦笑，有秘密的人不只是你。

「我需要一個保證，在我把我要講的話講完以前，沒有人阻止我。」眼神緩緩滑過了Agnes與Shadwell，直接略過Gabriel，最後落在魔法部長身上。

「我要說的消息曾經是機密，Lesley，你得保證我能講完。」

「你…」

搶在Gabriel開口以前，Agnes隨即將Shadwell往Aziraphale的病床旁一推，「有最優秀的正氣師在，有誰敢打斷你講話？」

「啊？噢！」Shadwell一臉矇，不曉得自己怎麼突然成了房間內許多人的視線焦點，「呃、當然。」

瞥了眼Gabriel，Lesley無奈聳肩，「可以，Aziraphale，但這是因為我尊重你，相信你說的話不會只是偏袒。」

「當然。」臉色難看地笑了笑。

「在和Dowling家被攻擊前，_我就知道__Crowley__是食死人_。」

Crowley本來還偏著不肯看他的臉一下子回歸了正位，一對黃色眼睛瞠大了瞪他。

還來不及向好友安撫一笑，但是Gabriel已經冷笑著開口，「你果然一開始就知道。」

「我知道。因為Crowley是我的『線人』。」為了讓自己還有精神把話說完，Aziraphale半闔著眼，不想把力氣浪費在和Gabriel對吼，「在黑魔王決定要追殺Young或Dowling一家的時候，他就試圖對外尋求可以接觸的人…而我在那時跟他接了頭。」Crowley的視線很燙人，但他沒有回望，只是很平靜的望向逐漸失去笑容，一臉錯愕的Gabriel，以及若有所思的魔法部長。「我當時對他食死人的身分還有質疑，所以我沒有讓他知道跟他接頭的人是我，而在那之後近乎一年的時間，我靠著Crowley提供的情報上報鳳凰會。」

他掏出魔杖，對著自己的太陽穴輕輕點過，一道細細的白光隨著魔杖拖曳飛舞出來，滑向病房中的水盆。一張銀白色的名單在水中盪樣，可以清晰看見上頭詳細的紀錄，包括了他與Crowley接觸的時間、還有Crowley給予的情報詳細，「Gabriel，我當時有特別向你報告過，我相信你記得。」

_他當然記得。_

一年前的Aziraphale突然衝進自己辦公室，告訴自己黑魔王有計畫要劫持某鳳凰會成員保護嚴密的家人，他當時嗤笑著以為是圖書館員想要證明自己的杞人憂天，卻沒想到卻差點毀掉了那位成員的家庭。

還來不及修補破碎的自尊，他不得不接受Aziraphale第二、第三、甚至之後的多條線報，才能不致於狼狽的替那家人收屍，進而成就了鳳凰會的聲望與自己的名譽。

從那次開始Aziraphale就開始不斷提供情報，他也一直都知道他有個「線人」。

**但是** **Crowley** **？！**

「你們可以從我的紀錄看見，Crowley提供的線報拯救了很多性命，無論是鳳凰會、正氣師、或是那些被盯上的一般民眾與麻瓜。他也曾經試圖阻撓黑魔王對Young家的追殺──」

「但是Young家還是死了。」Michael插嘴，但很快就被Agnes打斷，「是啊，但是因為**被鳳凰會內的人背叛**，Young家夫婦的守密者可不是Crowley──哎唷，瞧瞧，」她訕笑，「食死人想救人，但是鳳凰會自己人要扯後腿，_這挺尷尬的是吧_。」

Michael臉色潮紅的怒目而視。

「那又怎麼樣。」Uriel冷哼，「洩漏預言讓黑魔王決定要追殺Young家的不就是他嗎？」

「黑魔王殺的人無數，Young家只是他眾多目標之一，無論有沒有預言，黑魔王都會對無辜的人下手。」Aziraphale掩著嘴微咳，有些抱歉的看了眼一臉驚嚇卻還是盡責給自己遞水杯拍背的治療師。「而且在發現自己造成的錯誤後，Crowley馬上就試圖彌補，雖然最終仍沒能救下Young家，但他也救了其他許多人──這才是我的重點。」說的話太多，Aziraphale覺得自己越來越疲倦，但是好友的盯視讓他不自在的挺直了背。

「所以你要什麼？」魔法部長撫過下巴的青影，「特赦？」

「_不可能！_」Gabriel咬牙切齒，和善的偽裝終於完全破碎，「我不允許──Crowley是個食死人！特赦是不可能的！」

「他冒著生命危險向我們提供了許多救命的情報，成功阻止了黑魔王。」Aziraphale的聲音也提高了，「就憑這一點，他值得被庇護！」

「鳳凰會的領導人不是你，Aziraphale！_你沒有身分_──」

「你也不是領導人，Gabriel！」Aziraphale終於沒忍住，大吼了起來，「你只是執行人！你甚至不是魔法部的任何人，你也沒有身分做任何決定！」

Gabriel紫色的眼睛瞬間燦亮，手中魔杖筆直地對準了床上的Aziraphale。

「嘿，你別想！」Shadwell立刻挺身擋在兩人之間，用自己的手指──安裝著魔杖的義肢──對著他，「老小子，你給我把那東西放下！」

「他是叛徒！跟他那個食死人朋友一樣。」字句都是從牙縫擠出，Gabriel真正動了真怒。「也許根本沒有什麼折磨，都是他們食死人自己玩的把戲！」

治療師驚慌地奪門而出想要尋求協助、Aziraphale毫不畏懼的瞪視著Gabriel，魔法部長按著Gabriel的手勸導，Michael與Uriel在旁打量著被Agnes掐住肩膀死命阻止衝動的Crowley，流露出不懷好意的神色。

眾人吵吵嚷嚷，將房內劍拔弩張的氣氛一路推高。

沒有人發現病房的門開了又關，來人有些困惑的看著混亂的病房。

「咳哼。」甜蜜的細咳聲，彷彿想測試自己能用多小的聲音引起注意。旦見眾人還在對彼此大吼，她只能無奈地攤了攤手，「咳哼！」

聲音太熟悉，Shadwell分了心往門口看去，「…女人？妳怎麼在這裡？！」

他的嗓門太大，所有人都被吸引了注意力，看見門口站著一位穿著花花綠綠的服裝，戴著一頭橘髮假髮的中年女性。

Crowley和Aziraphale花了好一會時間才認出她。

「Tracy！妳怎麼現在才來？」Agnes鬆開Crowley迎向她。（與此同時，脫出她掌控的Crowley立刻走向病床，無視Michael與Uriel對他指著的、威脅意味十足的魔杖尖）「妳半個小時前就該在這裡了！」

「很久沒做這事，妳得給我一點時間練習啊。」Madam Tracy──現任霍格華茲預言學教授，對好友甜蜜一笑，隨後又嗔怪著看向Shadwell，「別在大家面前這樣瞪我，多不好意思。」

「…這是在幹嘛？」對於自己員工兼同事的擅闖，Gabriel還在怒火中燒的腦袋彷彿被澆了大盆冷水，只覺莫名其妙。「現在是怎樣？誰能跟我解釋一下，她在這裡幹嘛？」

「Aziraphale，你一向都是乖孩子，這樣對上司大叫實在很失禮，這是你的錯。」Agnes點了點Aziraphale的方向（Aziraphale有點錯愕的看著這位前教授教訓自己，隨後又靦腆一笑）後，又微笑著看回Gabriel，「但他也有件事情說的沒錯，你不是魔法部的人，就算你是鳳凰會的執行人，也不是領導人。審不審判、特不特赦不是你說了算。」

Gabriel挑眉，「妳什麼意思？」

「她是說，要做最後決定，你不夠份量。要做決定，當然要找真正的大角色。」Crowley咧嘴冷笑，Aziraphale伸手扯了扯他。

Gabriel先是一愣，等他完全明白Crowley所說的話，他放聲大笑起來。

「妳們──妳們──想要聯絡_霍格華茲現任校長_？**鳳凰會的創會者**？」他笑得如此用力，甚至真的在眼角擠出了眼淚，「妳們想要聯絡有史以來最偉大的巫師？ 就為了這個微不足道的食死人？！」

「聽著，我一點都不想被關進阿茲卡班，」Crowley聳肩，「But he got the point。那人當甩手掌櫃這麼久…別說學校，連鳳凰會都是創了就扔著給別人經營，多少年沒見過她了…連畫像都是空的，我不認為她會為這種事情和我們聯絡。」

「那是她不想跟你們說話。」Agnes聳肩，「她又沒說不想跟_我們_說話。」

……什麼？

「不過我們也的確很多年沒和她聯絡啦…所以我才要花一點時間準備嘛。」預言學教授咯咯笑著，「太令人懷念了，當教授前的老本行呢…讓我忍不住把以前穿的制服都給穿上了。」

學生們或許不知道，但教職員或多或少都有聽說過。

Madam Tracy在霍格華茲任教前的老本行，是夜行巷最有名的_通靈師_。

「──不可能！」Gabriel紫色的眼眸瞪大，不可置信，「不可能！妳們不可能…她不可能回應妳們的！一個不入流的通靈師……」話還沒說完，他就被狠狠的揪住領子往下拖，對上Shadwell暴怒的眼睛。

「給我收回那句話！你這個白西裝渾球！要是再讓我聽見你對我老婆有一句不敬──」

「唉呀，好了啦親愛的～」

「放尊重點啊副校長大人，Tracy可是由我推薦、被她親自批准雇用的教職員呢。」看著Shadwell在魔法部長與Madam Tracy的勸導下鬆手，Agnes對狼狽整理自己服裝的Gabriel嘲諷一笑。

「…這是不可能的！」

「不試試看你怎麼知道呢？」

「你們真的能連絡到她嗎？」魔法部長一臉好奇，「但她並沒有…呃、畢竟她失聯多年，我們很久沒有聽說她的行蹤與消息，但她…還活著吧？通靈師要怎麼…」

「那就得讓你自己來驗證了，Lesley。」Agnes向病房門口一比，剛剛奪門而出的治療師正好帶著幾位醫院守衛衝了回來。「來得正好。麻煩妳照顧一下病人，今晚對他而言可真是夠受的了。要餵的藥要睡的覺現在都可以了，讓他好好休息吧。至於你們──」指了指還不是很清楚狀況的守衛們，「幫我們看好那個紅髪的傢伙，別讓他跑了啊。雖然我覺得只要你們顧好病人，他就哪都不會去了。」

「別對此太肯定了。」Crowley嘶聲反駁道，但一側眼看到Aziraphal軟下脊背靠回病床，他的身體就自動往病床旁湊去，後面還要跟Agnes抬槓的話全自動吞回了肚子裡。

「Told you。」

「**閉嘴！**」

「那麼，魔法部部長、副校長，請吧。」Agnes挽著Madam Tracy，兩個女人愉快的領著眾人，「還真是好多年不見她了呢──」

門關上，本來太過吵嚷的病房終於安靜了下來。

Aziraphale試圖接過治療師手中的魔藥，手卻不聽使喚了抖了一下，差點將魔藥摔墜在床。反而是Crowley緊急用著不太靈活、被限制的雙手接住了杯子。

就著Crowley的手服藥後，治療師慢慢將床放倒，Aziraphale感覺到睡意，還有手上不怎麼熱的微暖。

他輕輕使力，試圖用還在發顫的手指扣緊對方。

Crowley的體溫本就偏溫涼，也許是因為枷鎖束縛的血液循環不良，讓他的手比印象中更冷了些。

「Crowley？」

「嗯。」

「別逃走。」視線與聲線一起模糊了起來。「我保證，我醒來會跟你解釋一切…但別走。」

他感受到Crowley的指尖劃過自己剛才太激動還有些汗的掌心。

「…你在哪我就在哪。」墜入黑暗前，他聽到Crowley這麼說。「_我哪裡都不走。_」


	5. Chapter 5

沒有人知道Agnes與Madam Tracy讓Gabriel與魔法部長看到了什麼。但是自那天之後，除了塞四個正氣師緊盯著Crowley（兩個守門、兩個貼身）之外，無論是魔法部還是鳳凰會都沒有再下一步動作。

雖然手上的束縛還是不可以拆，但Crowley卻被准許待在病房陪著睡覺比清醒時間多的Aziraphale，還讓Anathema替兩人帶了換洗衣物。

「我什麼都不知道。」Anathema雙手一攤，「我只是來探病。反正不管是Agnes阿姨還是Madam Tracy都不會害你們，你就好好陪病吧。」

瞥了眼在她身後偷偷避過正氣師、對自己擠眉弄眼的Newt，Crowley微微皺起眉。

他聞到了一點陰謀的味道，但是病床上還虛弱著的Aziraphale讓他無暇分心。

治療師走進病房，將帶著的預言家日報交給正氣師後就為還在沉睡的Aziraphale做起了每日檢查。

自從那日不幸目睹了所有的爭吵，她半被迫的簽下了保密協定，對外不能洩漏任何字句。她本來有些埋怨──她來當治療師，可沒想到自己會捲入這樣的風暴。她也對Crowley這位身分特殊的「陪病訪客」有著相當疏離的態度，畢竟食死人惡名昭彰，自己家也有幾人曾經倍受壓迫，她對食死人也有著大眾該有的畏懼與厭惡。

但是這幾日，她看著這位陪病訪客異常安分。因為藥物，Aziraphale自那日後幾乎沒有幾次清醒的時候，即使有，也都非常短暫。但Crowley還是很堅持在每一次Aziraphale短暫的清醒後，握著他的手讓他入睡，即使那會讓枷鎖在手臂上留下更深的瘀血與青影。

她還是害怕食死人，但是這個紅髪巫師看起來就像她其他的病人家屬，一樣焦心憂慮、一樣恨不得以己身代替病人受苦。

仔細檢查過預言家日報，確定沒有暗藏什麼能協助Crowley逃走的用具或偽裝後，正氣師將預言家日報塞給了Crowley。

Crowley不期待能看到什麼驚人的消息。審判日由於Aziraphale惡化的健康推遲，民眾除了對Aziraphale有著倖存者的同情外，對那些施加折磨的食死人更是痛恨，諸如此類blahblahblah，都已經是幾天前就開始在吵的冷飯。他以為今天會是一樣的言論，卻意外看見Beelzebub、Dagon、Hastur與Ligur的照片，對他無聲的齜牙咧嘴。

「噢，你看到了。」Agnes的聲音差點把他驚跳起來，「這半個月都有八卦小報在預測是誰幹的，現在終於可以得到證實，民眾應該滿足了。」

「…『_驚喜_』呢？」

「有什麼驚喜？」將手中文件交給了正氣師，看著兩位正氣師仔細用魔杖驗證文件真偽。「上面哪一個不是食死人名單上的人？尤其Beelzebub，簡直不意外到讓人不曉得魔法部究竟之前在藏什麼呢，你說對吧？」

兩位正氣師確定文件沒什麼問題後，面無表情地走到Crowley身旁，魔杖輕點幾下，束縛手腕多日的枷鎖匡噹一聲掉在地上。

血液回衝到指尖，帶了一些怪異的、不適的麻癢腫脹感， Crowley用力揉扯著手腕，卻沒什麼重獲自由的喜悅之情。

治療師莫名其妙地看了看這兩人的對話，但自己之前已經簽了一分保密協定，實在沒有興趣再簽另外一份，這次她很識相的快速做完所有檢查並離開病房。

一臉懷疑的看著Agnes，Crowley不相信事情有這麼容易。

「…魔法部長同意？」

「你提供情報的事實擺在那，有Aziraphale的記憶與紀錄為證，為什麼不同意？」

「那個渾蛋？」

「他當然不同意，不過嘛…」Agnes擠擠眼，「創會人畢竟不是他，對吧。」

「…怎麼可能，妳們怎麼可能連絡得到她？那麼多年她都甩手不管了…」

Agnes用力的拍在Crowley還腫著的手腕上，愉悅地看著這不受教的學生齜牙咧嘴的爆粗話，「她不說話，不代表沒在看、沒在聽。」

「霍格華茲或鳳凰會都是她的心血，她一直都是看著的。」

Crowley一愣，想起教職員辦公室與Gabriel辦公室裡，那些空空的畫框。

突然，Agnes話鋒一轉，轉向了Crowley身後的病床。

「不過你膽子真是太大了，雖然她也默許，但居然敢拖著我們玩這麼一齣。」

「請相信我如果有更好的選擇，我是不會去麻煩妳們或是去打擾她的。」

那近乎氣音的聲音讓Crowley整個人都彈了起來。

「嗨，Crowley。」Aziraphale微笑著，比起之前幾次的半夢半醒，他的眼神和窗外的晴空一樣清明。雖然還是有些虛弱，但臉色相比幾日前已經好上許多，「沒有枷鎖比較好看。」他對Crowley伸出手。

半個月下來，原本圓潤的手已經瘦削了下來，甚至溫度比自己還要涼，但是Crowley想也沒想就握住了那只手。

「…抱歉，讓你在阿茲卡班待了一段時間。」輕輕握緊Crowley手心，有些難過地看著那些青紫斑痕，「那些催狂魔…」

「也只有幾天，我沒事。」Crowley瞪他，「我又沒被酷刑折磨，還不好好休養把自己累垮。」

「Hello，我還在，可以不要無視我嗎？」Agnes翻白眼。

「We have a moment here！妳也可以直接走出去！」Crowley粗聲粗氣的吼道，只有Aziraphale看見好友瞬間燒紅的臉後咯格發笑。

「我倒想啊…但既然Aziraphale醒了，那就還有話要講呢。」

「他才剛醒！」

「沒事，Crowley。」Aziraphale安撫的拍拍他，「我大概知道是什麼。」

「跟你當初猜得差不多，我就省去那些廢話了。他們同意了，Crowley可以被特赦，不被公開審判，預言等事從不存在。但條件是他得有人貼身監視並時刻回報，在決定好由誰負責後才會歸還魔杖。而你得參與Beelzebub等人的公開審判，指認他們的罪刑。」

Aziraphale難得沒什麼溫度的笑笑。「聽起來像是Gabriel的要求。大概還希望我在人群面前『順便』表達對他的感激涕零，歌功頌德一番。」

「他是沒說…但凡事不用講太白。」

沒所謂的聳了聳肩，「審判日隨便他們定吧，我會出席。」

「Aziraphale──」Crowley收緊手。

「你能不能別再擔心他？」Agnes戳了戳他的頭，「一個連史上最偉大巫師都敢硬拖出來就為了保你的人，你到底還要擔心什麼？」

Crowley張了張口，隨後又陰沉地冷下臉。

Aziraphale側眼看他，他大概知道是什麼事情在困擾Crowley。

「…Agnes，謝謝妳。」他微笑，一臉歉然。「請幫我轉告Madam Tracy，非常感謝她這次的鼎力協助，還有Anathema…我欠妳們一次。」

「你的確欠我們一次，而女巫從不講價。」Agnes眨眨眼，「不過能看Gabriel從他高高在上的鷹馬上下來也挺有意思，還得感謝你讓我們參與這齣好戲呢。但是Aziraphale…你可是把Gabriel得罪夠本了，別玩火過甚…小心為上。」

「當然。」

Agnes離開了。

Aziraphale輕嘆口氣，他看向Crowley，好友仍是一臉陰暗。

「…我說過，等我睡醒我會告訴你一切。」對Gabriel都沒有害怕過，但在面對Crowley時卻如此小心翼翼，「我相信你有很多問題。」

Crowley的確有很多問題，或者該說，一些需要被證實的假設。

雖然Agnes總是罵他是最不受教的學生，但誰也不能否認Crowley的聰明腦袋。在Aziraphale還昏迷時，他就大致理出了一些頭緒，而在聽見Agnes與Aziraphale的對話裡的訊息，更是證實了他一部分的猜想。

現在他與Aziraphale都不需要有秘密了，他知道只要自己問，Aziraphale就會回答。

但他看到那張消了不少的臉頰，就連藍色的眼睛都有些凹陷了進去。

「…我先去給你叫治療師。」

「Crowley…」

「等你康復，我會問你。」Crowley並沒有避開Aziraphale探詢的眼神，「我和魔法部那些人不一樣，我可記得你是個病人。」

有些意外地眨巴了下眼，Aziraphale輕輕綻出一個很小的笑意。

大概所有人都以為是Aziraphale為了Crowley豁出所有而冒險，但實際上Crowley對自己的保護又何時有過極限？

為此得意好像很要不得，但Aziraphale無法阻止自己。

「好。」他溫順的鬆手，任由Crowley踏步離開病床去幫自己叫治療師。

※

「我想你一定對於現今的結果相當滿意。」Gabriel的微笑又再度無懈可擊。

「我以為是你很滿意。」Aziraphale也微笑著，「一次抓了四個食死人，拯救了我與Dowling一家，你與鳳凰會的名望都被推到了最新高，好事啊。」

預言家日報的記者在一段距離外吆喝著叫他們看鏡頭，除了他們自己外沒人能聽見那烽火相交的對話。

「我不知道你是怎麼繞過我做到這件事的。」Gabriel眼睛彎彎，看似友善的拍了拍Aziraphale的背脊──一段距離來看，還真以為是共同作戰的戰友在互相問好，「我不知道你是怎麼讓她同意你的，但你我都知道，事情沒這麼簡單。」

「我知道，Gabriel。」他當然知道Gabriel的怒火不會那麼容易就平息。「但是在那之前，我得給你看些東西。」

Aziraphale從口袋掏出一樣東西，微笑著對記者說道，「這是我對Gabriel的感謝函，感謝他將我從食死人的手中救出。」

記者自然不會放過這麼好的機會，立刻將Aziraphale遞出信箋的那一瞬間一起照了下來。

「…這什麼？你又在搞什麼鬼？」維持著笑臉，Gabriel心中隱隱覺得不對，悄悄撇著嘴皮低聲問。

「感謝函嘛，拆開來看看？」

Gabriel挑眉，在記者的鼓勵下拆開信箋，狀似愉快的瀏覽著信件內容，只有微微挑起的眉間洩漏出他內心的驚濤駭浪。

「你──」

「Gabriel先生，請看這裡！」閃光燈猛地閃亮，把Gabriel欲出口的話打斷，「再拍最後幾張照片就好，麻煩兩位看這裡！」

「我是個圖書館員，整座霍格華茲圖書館的書籍我都閱讀過了。」Aziraphale輕掀起嘴皮，聲量雖低但對Gabriel而言非常清晰，「鳳凰會的資料相比起來實在不多，要讀完再整理更是…**小菜一碟**。」

枯燥乏味的會議記錄、還有那些情報與資料，總有些來源不乾不淨、或是被輕忽誤判。

人非聖賢，孰能無過，即使是史上最偉大的巫師也會有用錯幾個小咒語的時候。更何況是跟最危險的黑魔王與其爪牙的爭鬥，怎麼可能不誤傷無辜？怎麼可能完全光明正大？

「…_Everything is for the greater good_。」

「是沒錯，但在將你與鳳凰會造神之後，民眾不一定能完全接受這些…為了遠大計畫而做出的必要犧牲。」

記者揮揮帽子表達收工與感謝，Aziraphale扭轉了下有些痠痛的肩頸。「公開審判日，你們給了我一個很好的機會當眾演講。我也想講些正確的話，而不是造成民眾更大的困惑與誤解。」

「……你要什麼。」

「我要的不多，Gabriel，同樣的條件，只是想要更牢固的保障。如果你真的聽不懂我的意思的話──我是指**不破誓**。」

Gabriel這下是真正的挑高了眉頭。

「……是什麼樣愚蠢的推斷，讓你以為我會跟你發下不破誓？」

「合理合情的推斷，Gabriel。」Aziraphale耐心且平靜的回應，「你知道我，除非必要，否則我對於洩漏秘密沒有興趣，這個不破誓也不會造成你什麼麻煩，我們可以不用造成任何傷害，又得到各自想要的東西。」

「我想要的東西？只有公理正義。」Gabriel不屑的冷笑，「你以為我想要什麼？」

Aziraphale略略抬頭，幾乎有點憐憫的眼神一閃而過。

「你想要公理正義，也想要權勢力量。」那些略顯稚嫩的筆記在腦袋裡浮現，但Aziraphale選擇不開口提及，「你想要鳳凰會完美無瑕。而我有的東西可不是什麼小斑點。」

Gabriel沉吟，Aziraphale也任由他在腦袋裡比對思考。

他了解這位鳳凰會執行人那要命的潔癖人格，他知道Gabriel會答應。

「…如果你也發下不破誓保證不洩密…還有見證人我挑。」

「可以。」Aziraphale答得乾脆。

Gabriel微笑著握住了Aziraphale伸出的手。

「你在這場戰役的表現真是讓我刮目相看啊，當霍格華茲的圖書館員真是可惜了。」

「你知道我的，Gabriel。我只喜歡書、美食，還有平靜的生活。」

「那還真是大多數人的幸運了。」

不理會Gabriel意有所指的嘲諷，Aziraphale接過工作人員遞給他的拐杖，撐著為了拍照站得有些脫力的腳緩步踏離醫院特別替他們整理出的拍照現場。

即使身體已經幾乎好了大半，長時間站立仍讓他覺得相當疲倦，更何況那不只是單純拍照而已。

但是沒什麼是不值得的。

他看見那個被他勒令在外頭等待（生悶氣）的紅髪好友，嘴角微牽。

「我就說不要拍照。」Crowley臭著臉扶過他的手，不管不顧地將輪椅用魔法拖了過來，「都答應要在審判作戲，拍照幹嘛？」

「就當是額外加碼，省得他們來找我們麻煩不是很好嗎？」一坐進輪椅就舒暢的嘆了口氣。

「你還不讓我進去。」

「你會跟Gabriel吵架。」

「你也太不信任我的理智。」

「我不相信的是我自己的，my dear。」

「…嘖。」

兩人有一句沒一句的拌嘴，隨著輪椅輪子骨碌碌的轉動聲，緩緩遠離醫院。


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale坐在等候室裡等待。

Shadwell坐在他旁邊頻頻打盹──黑魔王倒台後要抓的食死人太多，還要出法庭當人証，讓他疲於奔命累得厲害。Aziraphale也很體諒，沒有叫醒他。

他試圖翻閱手上的書好打發這難忍的等待，但是書頁上的字一個也讀不進去。

他想起Crowley，幾乎有些想念他的陪伴，即使自己就是那個即使把Crowley激怒，也不肯讓對方陪自己來法庭的人。

> _『你不是在我試圖接觸鳳凰會的時候知道我是食死人的。』_ _Crowley_ _的聲音非常肯定，『你更早前就知道了_ _⋯⋯_ _你那時是故意告訴我有人想要情報。』_ _  
_ _『你想辦法讓我能為鳳凰會幹點事，才能為以後身分曝光多點談判籌碼，是嗎？』_
> 
> _如果不是因為知道自己是誰、甚至為了往後自己身分曝光做準備，是不可能從一開始就這麼詳實的紀錄。_
> 
> _『對。』_
> 
> _『你什麼時候發現的？』_
> 
> _『_ _⋯⋯_ _』_
> 
> _『什麼時候，_ _Aziraphale_ _？』_
> 
> _『…我剛加入鳳凰會的時候。』_
> 
> _『什麼？』_
> 
> _『我剛加入鳳凰會的時候，』更正確來說，是加入鳳凰會的第一天，但_ _Aziraphale_ _沒有提，『我看到了一張照片。所有人都在討論照片中的佛地魔，沒有人注意到…但是我看到你了，_ _Crowley_ _。_ _  
_ _『我看見你化成的蛇。』_
> 
> _那盤旋著身體、昂然的腦袋、隱約閃著金光的眼睛。_
> 
> _他認得。_
> 
> _他看過_ _Crowley_ _化蛇，甚至_ _Crowley_ _第一次不使用輔助魔藥嘗試化蛇時失敗也是他在身邊。他不只一次看著_ _Crowley_ _身體如同溶化、全身骨頭劈啪作響、皮膚與衣服窸窣著化為鱗片。他和化蛇的_ _Crowley_ _在禁忌森林裡散過步、在夜間的霍格華茲偷偷溜出來探險，一遍又一遍。_
> 
> _無論何時他都認得，即使那是化蛇後的_ _Crowley_ _。_

「Aziraphale先生，你覺得還好嗎？」

守門的正氣師探頭進來，看見Shadwell打盹時微微皺眉，但基於Shadwell是自己的上司（還是脾氣不好的那種），他只好睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，若無其事的問著Aziraphale。

「我還可以。」他溫和的笑笑，「審判開始了？」

「是的。民眾情緒相當激動，Metatron需要一點時間讓他們冷靜，犯人也…您知道的，不好受控，可能會需要一點時間。」

「我了解了。」

魔法部做的隔音魔法應該是相當良好的，但他還是可以感覺到非常細微、從地板延伸的震動，彷彿千萬個人在憤怒喧嘩。

> _『_ _──_ _你真是願意為了他做很多事，是嗎？』_
> 
> _Sandalphon_ _笑得讓人很不舒服，如果可以_ _Aziraphale_ _一點都不想讓他當見證人…_ _Sandalphon_ _酷愛將食死人的肢體變化成鹽柱，而且相當享受那化鹽肢體粉碎時的尖叫。他沒有辦法信任拿著魔杖的_ _Sandalphon_ _，即使他別無選擇。_
> 
> _而他非常確定_ _Gabriel_ _絕對是故意的。_
> 
> _回望那對滿是笑意的紫眸，_ _Aziraphale_ _伸出手讓_ _Gabriel_ _回握，明明應該是讓人信任、寬大溫暖的手，卻讓_ _Aziraphale_ _有種被狼咬了一口的感覺。_
> 
> _Sandalphon_ _舉起魔杖，抵上了他的手背，這讓他的後頸一瞬間寒毛直豎。_
> 
> _『_ _Gabriel_ _，你能保證，無論是由你直接或是由你示意讓他人間接，你永遠不會洩漏_ _Crowley_ _曾是食死人的事？』_
> 
> _『我保證。』_
> 
> _Shadwell_ _的魔杖噴出了一道摻著藍火的金色火焰，纏繞住他們交握的雙手。_
> 
> _Aziraphale_ _只從書中看過。從沒想過自己原來會在某一天真正見識。_
> 
> _『_ _Aziraphale_ _，你能保證，你會對鳳凰會那些秘密守口如瓶，無論間接直接，你不會讓任何人知道。』_
> 
> _『我保證。』_
> 
> _一條泛著紫色的火焰跳出，在兩人的手腕上纏繞出燃燒的八字型。_
> 
> _『_ _Gabriel_ _，你能保證，無論是直接或間接，你都不會洩漏與_ _Young_ _家相關的預言，以及_ _Crowley_ _與其預言的關聯？』_
> 
> _『我保證。』_
> 
> _另一條火舌竄出，與原本帶著紫藍色的火舌交織成網。_
> 
> _『你能保證_ _…_ _』_ _Gabriel_ _微微沉吟，不破誓的火焰在他紫色的眼睛裡微微反射出火光，『你未來能依舊為鳳凰會效忠，永不叛變，即使_ _…Crowley_ _站在鳳凰會的對立面？』_
> 
> _Aziraphale_ _愣了一愣，一瞬間陷入了沉默。_
> 
> _Gabriel_ _臉上還是笑著，但那微彎的眼睛卻發著紫色的冷光。_ _Sandolphon_ _的魔杖仍舊抵在他的手背上，但已經在他手背重壓出痕跡。_
> 
> _『_ _……_ _我保證。』_
> 
> _最後一條火焰加入了已成網狀的魔咒，微帶紫色與藍色的火光糾纏，彷彿彼此爭鬥，隨後緩緩沉入兩人手腕，只剩下幾乎看不見的金線在皮膚上微微留痕，一個錯眼又消失不見。_

彷彿聽見有人的咆哮聲，在魔咒的隔離下就像是有誰在細細私語。

但Shadwell皺著眉頭睜開了眼睛。「開始了？」

「嗯。」

「你可以嗎？小子。」

「有你的守護，我很放心。」

「那當然！」愉快的搖搖裝了魔杖的手指，「有我在，無論是那些漂浮的催狂魔、還是那些食死人餘孽，我保證一個都不會傷害你！」

「謝謝你，Shadwell。」

> _『但你誰也沒說？』_ _Crowley_ _望著他，『為什麼？』_
> 
> _Aziraphale_ _沒想到_ _Crowley_ _會這樣問他。『_ _…_ _當然不可能！我永遠都不會告訴任何人_ _──_ _這是一個愚蠢的問題，』不知為何，_ _Aziraphale_ _突然煩躁了起來，『我為什麼要說？我怎麼可能說？那不是別人，那是你！』_
> 
> _『我殺過人，_ _Aziraphale_ _，』_ _Crowley_ _坐在沙發上，一對金色的眼睛明亮又冰冷。『為了他、還有我曾經相信的言論，我殺過人的。要我數出來嗎？_ _  
_ _『每一次我來你房間找你，你沒想過，很有可能我是來殺你的嗎？_ _  
_ _『信任一個食死人，你到底在想什麼？』_

「Aziraphale，」剛才查探自己的正氣師再度探頭，喧鬧聲又大了一點。「Metatron傳喚你。」

他站起身，雙手習慣性的理了理自己的衣領，從格子花的領結到保養得宜的魔法師外袍。

「知道了。」他接過Shadwell遞來的拐杖，即使他已經不怎麼需要它。只是純粹要製造一個畫面、一個能引起現場民眾同情、進而更痛恨加害者的的受害者形象。

> _『就像_ _Sandalphon_ _所說。』_ _Gabriel_ _驚奇的轉轉手，畢竟真正親眼看過不破誓的機會實在不多，『你真的是願意為了他不顧一切。』_
> 
> _Aziraphale_ _沒有心情與他聊天，他跟_ _Crowley_ _說他來學校收拾兩人東西，時間已經過得太久，_ _Crowley_ _遲早會起疑。_
> 
> _但_ _Gabriel_ _那太過大聲的「自言自語」卻拖住了他的腳步。『但我真是好奇，我是說，加入食死人，手總不可能是乾淨的_ _…_ _尤其聽說黑魔王還挺寵信他，你覺得_ _Crowley_ _殺過誰呢？』_
> 
> _Aziraphale_ _頓住片刻，很快又邁開腳步，但_ _Gabriel_ _的聲音卻追著他出了辦公室。_
> 
> _『_ _Young_ _一家或許不能直接算他的錯，但他的手上又沾了誰的血呢？』_

Crowley和Gabriel或許彼此痛恨，但問的問題卻意外地類似。

而他其實想過的。

在Aziraphale知道Crowley是食死人後，他想過Crowley或許曾經為了黑魔王動過手、在他不知道的地方沾過血。在他因為一次次任務而成為眾所皆知的鳳凰會一員時，也曾經在Crowley每一次敲門時，想過迎接自己的會不會是索命咒的綠光。

他曾經為此輾轉難眠，在每一次任務中膽顫心驚，在每一次看著Crowley時感到痛苦。

……但那終究是Crowley。

那個在一年級初見時和他分享車廂、為了他恐嚇魔蘋果、替他掩飾偷溜進禁書區、為了他與其他史萊哲林針鋒相對、無數次的惹出麻煩又替他解決麻煩，將秘密與後背，連生命都可以全部交付與自己的Crowley。

在思量計畫許久後，他終究決定，要為了那樣的Crowley做出最後努力。

讓Crowley成為線人的聊天內容，是Aziraphale的賭注。他仍舊相信Crowley內心的良善，期望Crowley最終會伸手。

而Crowley也沒有讓他失望。

或許沒人理解，但每一次麻瓜電台傳來的暗碼、每一次將對談重點記錄、背誦進記憶裡，都讓Azriraphale一次又一次的能夠暢快呼吸。每當那些來自Crowley的情報拯救了一個人、一個家庭、或是阻撓了黑魔王又一次的邪惡時，他都為了自己能為Crowley在未來多爭取一線生機感到快樂。

只因如此，Aziraphale就知道自己永遠不可能背叛Crowley，就算未來不破誓可能為此絞碎他的心臟。

> _『我原諒你了，_ _Crowley_ _。』_
> 
> _那對金色眼睛裡本來的陰鬱與冷酷在那一瞬間都成了錯愕與無措。_
> 
> _那神情讓_ _Aziraphale_ _終於沒能再忍住，走上前將對方緊緊擁抱。_

即使犯過錯、傷過甚至殺過人、即使、或許，Crowley永遠不會被他人原諒。

但他原諒Crowley，無論別人怎麼想。

他挺直了背脊，踏進明亮且嘈雜的巫師法庭。


	7. Chapter 7

「**You must be kidding me****。**」

「噢，你也收到了。」

瞪著Aziraphale與自己手上有著霍格華茲戳印的信封，Crowley一臉莫名其妙。

「我以為我們，至少我，被解雇了？」

「為什麼？」

「我是──至少曾經是──個食死人！」

Aziraphale早已將信拆開，將簽好新的任教合約擺在一旁，好整以暇的翻起預言家日報，在經過整整五個月，頭板已經不再是討論那些已經被抓或是還在逃逸的食死人。甚至連Beelzebub等人被判阿茲卡班無期徒刑後的追蹤報導都已經退居到第四版，如果不是那四人無聲咆哮的兩吋照片，Aziraphale可能就不小心忽略了。

「不知道你在說什麼，my dear，那不過是沒有證實、後來也不攻自破的猜測。」

「Oh _come on_──」

「而且，魔法部跟鳳凰會當初的條件之一是要確認你被監視。」

Crowley挑眉，「你是指你？」

「**是我**。」Aziraphale聳肩，「而我給了一個理由，就是如果我們都繼續任教霍格華茲，監視你更加方便。Gabriel就准了。學期結束前那幾個月的曠職理由也想好了…我受傷，你請假照顧。」

總覺得聽起來哪裡不太對，Crowley皺眉打量著Aziraphale「……所以你和鳳凰會又和好了？」

在被自己與Aziraphale擺了這麼多道，他還以為那個小心眼的渾蛋會直接把Aziraphale踢出鳳凰會。

「畢竟是她的直接指示。」不自覺的撫了撫手腕，「…我想他大概也對我在巫審加碼的那場表演很滿意吧。」

_上下漂浮的催狂魔、憤怒鼓譟的聽審民眾、綁縛在人犯手腳上叮噹作響的鐵鍊。他在法庭中平靜卻鏗鏘的詳述了所有被折磨的細段，包括他們如何闖入_ _Dowling_ _家中，如何在一片混亂中以幼兒_ _Warlock_ _做為人質，如何用吐真劑、毒藥與酷刑咒反復折磨_ _Dowling_ _夫婦與自己逼他們吐漏黑魔王的下落。他唯獨隱下了_ _Crowley_ _的部分，改而當庭感謝_ _Gabriel_ _、副校長的神機妙算與當機立斷，以及魔法部與其正氣師（_ _Shadwell_ _挺起了胸膛）的大無畏救援行動。_

_『他會回來，加予我們無人能達的榮耀。』被判下終身監禁後，與尖叫求饒的_ _Hastur_ _與_ _Ligur_ _不同，_ _Beezebub_ _對著吼叫的民眾冷笑，『而那些膽敢阻擋他、背叛他的人都將承受他深不可及的怒火。』_

_在一片怒罵下，_ _Beelzebub_ _被拖下法庭，但_ _Aziraphale_ _對上了他的眼睛。_

_陰毒又怨恨。_

Aziraphale又揉了揉手腕。

連拆開都沒有，Crowley就陰鬱地將信撕成了碎片。

Aziraphale嘆了口氣，魔杖輕輕一揮將碎裂的合約與信封一同復原。

瞪了Aziraphale一眼，Crowley舉起魔杖想燒，但是好友一個輕點，信封立刻靈活地從他手邊逃開。

「喂。」

「我知道這種貼身監視很委屈你…」

「不是這樣。」煩躁的瞪著那在Aziraphale旁搖來晃去的信封，「我只是…我不覺得我還適合待在霍格華茲。」

「你或許曾經是食死人，但你一直都是很好的藥草學教授。」Aziraphale起身，將歡快的信封輕輕揮開。「學生一直都很喜歡你的課。」

「Aziraphale，你明知道我在講什麼…」Crowley將自己推離餐桌，本來美味的早餐慢慢冷了下來，「…他們現在才一歲多，但再十年…他們就到達了霍格華茲入學年齡。」

Adam Young與Warlock Dowling。

那個活下來的男孩、那個從此失去父母陪伴的男孩。

Aziraphale站到Crowley跟前蹲下，他伸手拉住那骨節分明、總是帶點涼意的手。那手正在無意識的虐待自己虎口的魔杖繭，被Crowley自己用指甲折騰的發紅。

「也許這就是Gabriel這麼乾脆的原因，等Adam與Warlock知道了，他也不需要動手。」

「Gabriel什麼都不會做的。他給過承諾。」

「_而那就跟用紙做的大釜一樣堅固_。但那也不是重點。」

「…那不是你的錯。」

「能夠隱瞞我你知道我是食死人的事，並不代表你變得很擅長說謊。」

「Crowley。」他伸手，拉下Crowley戴著的墨鏡，金黃色的眼睛仍舊拒絕看他，手上折騰得更用力，讓Aziraphale不得不握緊他的手指。「嘿，Crowley，看著我。」

類蛇的眼睛回望。

「Young家、Dowling家，動手殺他們的、決定要折磨他們的，都不是你。你試過了，你試過要救他們…但是失敗了。」感覺自己手中的手指瑟縮了下，Aziraphale抓得更緊。「我們都試過，但是失敗了。」

「……」

「但是那兩個孩子活下來了，Crowley。你說的沒錯，他們會來上霍格華茲。而那時他們將會是我們的責任，而我們可以…盡我們所能的做點事情。」

「彌補？」Crowley嘲諷一笑。

「你要這麼說也可以。」

「什麼也彌補不了。」

「或許。」拇指輕輕摩梭著Crowley還有些紅腫的手，「但如果你覺得那是你的錯，即使我並不同意……這會是我們最能為這兩個孩子做的事。  
「Adam現在被他的麻瓜親戚收養，就我所知他過的很好，但為了保護他，恐怕到他收到霍格華茲通知書以前，都不會曉得自己是巫師。  
「Warlock將會和他的祖父母的照看下成長，他或許不是唯一一個因為食死人暴行失去父母的孩子，但他將會需要引導。  
「你覺得你對他們有所虧欠，那就對他們負起責任。」

霍格華茲任教合約與羽毛筆輕飄飄的飛到了兩人手邊，微帶金光的墨水在上頭閃耀，映在Crowley金黃色的眼底。

「…我以為我才是那個比較擅長說服人的。」

「所以我有個好老師。」

Crowley伸手握住羽毛筆，在任教合約尾端簽下漂亮的草寫。飄浮的紙立刻自動折成了幾折，和Aziraphale簽過名的合約並列著躺進信封。

「老實說，我有種感覺。」Crowley翻過手，將Aziraphale的手反握進手心，「Beelzebub那些人不會在阿茲卡班待一輩子，我也不覺得那傢伙…真的死了。」

  
Azirphale並沒有露出意外或錯愕的神色。鳳凰會，即使是現在志得意滿的Gabriel，也一直都這麼認為。

  
「如果預言正確的話……」

「那這兩個孩子，尤其Adam，將會陷入危險。他們將會需要學會保護自己、甚至抵抗那些危險。誰能比你更合適去教導他們？」

「我又不是黑魔法防禦教授。」

「為了你的人身安全，不是比較好。」

Crowley發出了很輕的笑聲，Aziraphale也微微皺了皺鼻子。

霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦教授是個被詛咒的職位，沒有一位教授能做超過一年，這已經是魔法界中所有霍格華茲校友的奇談與笑話。

「Crowley。」

「嗯？」

「我們會一起教導這兩個孩子。」

「聽起來挺像教父的。」

「但還是得對其他學生公平。」

「這太難了，Aziraphale，make up your mind。」

「我想告訴你的是，你不是一個人。I'm here，with you。」

「……因為你得監視我？」

「你知道那不是原因。」

「因為我是你最好的朋友？」

「嗯，比較靠近了。」

「聽起來挺好的。」  


Crowley看著Aziraphale與自己交握的手。

  
「我們可以的，Crowley。」

「…很具說服力。」

「告訴你我有個好老師。」

「Shut it。」

Aziraphale慢慢胖回來的臉就在他們手的上方，皺著鼻子對著他笑。

那讓Crowley也跟著笑了起來。

「好了，學期快開始了，很多準備得做。」Aziraphale站起身，久蹲造成的麻痛讓他忍不住齜牙，「不過在那之前，你今天晚上可以空出來？」

「我幾個月沒出房子了，閒到發慌。」

「那好，我們晚上去吃Ritz吧。」

「……」Crowley不知道自己該不該驚訝於Aziraphale對Ritz深深的執念，「你怎麼可能訂得到位？」

  
他不相信之前那樣兵荒馬亂的狀況下，Aziraphale還有心情跟麻瓜電話搏鬥去訂位。

  
「Well…」Aziraphale眼睛左右轉了圈，「服務生可能在訂位的時候，不小心將某個訂位的姓名寫錯了。」

「……你用了迷糊咒是吧。」

「是麻瓜自己有點小迷糊。」

**最好是。**

「…既然都寫錯了，那就不要浪費了。」

「那當然。」Aziraphale看起來很開心，「現在還太早…不過我想，我們也可以去麻瓜世界晃晃，你知道，逛個街、餵餵鴨子什麼的。出個門…開你那台Bentley。」提到那台已經被塵放許久的車，Aziraphale眉頭微微抽搐了下。

「Now we're talking。」

魔杖輕點幾下，身上的純黑巫師袍緩緩融化、幻變，最終變成了更類麻瓜服飾的服裝，黑色的緊身牛仔褲、襯衫與皮質外套，與Aziraphale一身19世紀風格的白色麻瓜服裝剛好成了強烈對比。

「走了？」

「After you。」

他們一前一後踏出門口，隨即並肩而行。

如同以往。

【END】


End file.
